Meet The Clans
by Snowfoot511
Summary: My version of the original Warriors series.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to write a Warriors Fanfic, but I need u to send in some cats. I already have the leaders of the 5 clans, but I need deputies, warriors, apprentices, queens & elders for them. Send me your cat's name & description. Every cat that I get will be in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I am really getting irritated with all of u peoples. I asked for more characters for this story about 2 months ago & I haven't gotten any. If I do not get any new characters in one month, I will stop writing these stories & I won't waste my time writing stories for u peoples because apparently nobody likes them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in updating my story, but I promise it will be updated soon.


	4. Main Clan Allegiances

**EagleClan:**

Leader- Swiftstar: A white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides and icy blue eyes

Deputy- Blossomfern: A pretty tortoiseshell

Medicine Cat- Lighttalon: Smooth pale yellow fur, not quite white or yellow, angled eyes, skinny body no matter what, and a complete patch of white fur at the tips of the ears that is barely noticeable

Warriors- Petalsong: tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice- Griffinpaw

Whitelily: a pretty white she-cat with light silvery-gray paws and bright blue eyes

Rushingfalls: brown tabby tom with light green eyes and black-tipped tail

Ashfur: a light gray tom with darker gray flecks & blue eyes; formerly of ThunderClan

Foxclaw: gray she-cat with amber eyes

Slashflame: black and white with light red stripes

Apprentices- Griffinpaw: very, very, very tiny golden she cat with black ears, tail tip, and paws, with a white chest, shoulders, and stomach, green eyes and a orange muzzle

Queens- Flamedance: orange cat with light red specks & blue eyes (Mother of:

Xavzkit(pronounced x-av-erz-kit)-black & white with light red stripes & blue eyes-Boy-Twin-2 moon  
Chikit-Black with white stripes & Green eyes-Girl-1 moon  
Clashkit-Black and White,Light Red Stripes & Blue eyes-Boy-Twin-2 moon)

Elders- Holy-Eye: silver cat with gold streaks & green eyes

Cinderspots: white she-cat with gray spots and hazel eyes


	5. OwlClan

**OwlClan **

Leader- Dappledstar: dappled brown, black and white tabby she-cat with white muzzle, paws, chest and underbelly with very bright pure amber eyes (mother of Scarkit and Badgerkit)

Apprentice- Heatherpaw (white she-cat with blue-grey patches and blue eyes)

Deputy- Stonetooth: black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Bluetiger: blue she-cat with black stripes; one red eye & one blue eye; is blind

Warriors- Foxtail: light ginger tom with a darker ginger tail and amber eyes

Cougarfang: dark brown tabby tom with a cream belly and gray eyes

Apprentice- Fishpaw (light gray tabby tom with darker gray flecks and green eyes)

Whitefeather: white she-cat with a ginger front paw and yellow eyes. Granddaughter of

Scourge

Apprentice- Snowpaw (pure white she-cat with blue eyes)

Longleg: black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Bloodpaw - dark ginger tom with a white front paw & yellow eyes;

descendant of Scourge

Firefoot: sandy ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Dovepaw (white she-cat with green eyes)

Glacierclaw - white tom with bluish spots

Apprentice- Copperpaw (copper tabby she-cat with light blue eyes)

Nightfrost: black and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw (silver blue she-cat with green eyes)

Queens- Stonestreak: light gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes (mother to Maplekit, Rabbitkit, Thrushkit, Silverkit, and Brightkit)

Dawnrain - Cream she-cat with a black tail tip and yellow eyes (mother to Cloudkit, Duskkit, and Featherkit)

Petalwind: light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders- Dogtail: dark gray tom with a short tail that was cut off from a dog


	6. Prologue

"Lighttalon, have you had any signs from StarClan? The Clan is getting anxious," a white she-cat pads towards a pale yellow tom.

"Not for a while, Swiftstar." Lighttalon sighs, then he stares at the sky. "Chi will save the Clan."

"If that is what StarClan has chosen to share with you, then it will be so." Swiftstar looks hopeful. "Now we must wait for Chi to come."


	7. Chikit, Xavzkit & Clashkit

I do not own Warriors. If I did, SkyClan wouldn't have been driven out of the forest.

"Chikit, wake up. We want to play," a black & white kit nudges his sister with his forepaw.

"What are we going to play, Xavzkit?" Chikit sits up.

"We are going to play catch the mouse." Xavzkit pokes his brother. "Wake up, Clashkit."

"Quiet down, kits. Its bedtime," an orange she-cat lifts her head.

"Sorry, Flamedance. We'll be quiet now." Chikit lays down with her brothers and they fall asleep.


	8. The Fox Hunt

"Chikit, wake up. We are going outside of the den to play." Clashkit prods his sister.

"A dead fox?" Flamedance sounds horrified. "Blossomfern, I'm coming with you to hunt down the cubs."

"Okay. Whitelily, stay with the kits. Petalsong, Griffinpaw, Ashfur, Rushingfalls, come with us." Blossomfern orders & her group races out of the camp.

"We need to get out of here before Whitelily comes in." Xavzkit meows. "Follow me."

The three kits crawl out of the nursery & climb up the camp wall.

"The fox cubs are this way." Chikit hisses. "Let's go."

"Chikit, look at what I found. This must be the fox den." Clashkit sniffs around a hole in the ground. "Should we go in?"

"Xavzkit, you are the biggest. You go in through the front while Clashkit & I go in through the back tunnel." Chikit's voice trembles.

The kits go into the den. Clashkit wails in terror when he sees how big the cubs are & flees with Chikit & two fox cubs behind him. Xavzkit runs the other way with the other fox cub chasing him.

"Go that way, Clashkit. I'll go this way." Chikit wails.

Swiftstar leaps out of the bushes & knocks the fox cub that is chasing Chikit backwards.

"Get back to the camp!" Swiftstar rakes her claws across the fox cub's nose & it flees.


	9. Author's Note

I just realized that I accidentally put Cinderspots into two different Clans. -_-' I will fix that ASAP. Sorry to whoever created Cinderspots. The next chapter is dedicated to you.


	10. FalconClan

**FalconClan**

Leader- Sunstar: golden tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy- Shadowflight: dark grey & black splotched tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Wolfheart: gray she-cat with white paws & black ears & tail with blue eyes

Warriors- Amberheart: dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Crowpaw (black tom with yellow eyes)

Snowfoot: black she-cat with white paws & amber eyes

Leopardspots: dark brown tabby with pale spots

Cloudspots: Black and white tom

Greeneyes: black tom with green eyes

Queens- Songflower: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mother of Dawnkit, Seakit & Harmonykit

Sunstrike: orange with reddish paws and tail; foster mom of Jaykit, Ripplekit & Moonkit

Elders- Icefoot: white tom with black spots & green eyes

Pinefoot: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes


	11. HawkClan

All of the empty spots are ones that I need cats for, so please send me some cats for HawkClan. =)

I won't update until I get enough cats for this Clan

**HawkClan**

Leader- Shacklestar: grey Tom with emerald green eyes; 7 lives remaining

Apprentice- Harkpaw

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- Nightclaw: a black tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Starlingpaw

Icefur: a white she-cat with silver paws & blue eyes

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Bramblecloud: a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Warrior 4:

Warrior 5:

Warrior 6:

Apprentices- Onyxpaw: a black & silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeypaw: a golden she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowpaw: a black tom with amber eyes

Starlingpaw: a black & white tabby tom with gray eyes

Harkpaw: black she-cat with small brown specks and deep blue eyes

Queens- Dovefeather: a light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Icekit & Eaglekit)

Cherryfur: a dark red she-cat with green eyes (mother of Flamekit & Leopardkit)

Elders- Snowpelt: a pure white she-cat with yellow eyes; oldest cat in HawkClan

Silverfoot: a black tom with silver paws & blue eyes; retired early due to hearing loss


	12. Apprentices At Last

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting**."** Swiftstar calls**.** **"**It is time to name three new apprentices**.** Chikit**,** Xavzkit & Clashkit**,** come forward. Chikit**,** from this moment on until you receive your warrior's name**,** you shall be known as Chipaw**.** Your mentor will be Rushingfalls. Xavzkit**,** you are now Xavzpaw & your mentor shall be Whitelily**.** Clashkit**,** you are now Clashpaw & your mentor shall be Ashfur**."**

"We're apprentices!**"** Chipaw purrs**.**

"Are the three of you ready to see the territory?**"** Rushingfalls pads up to the new apprentices**.**

"Yes!**"** Clashpaw**,** Chipaw & Xavzpaw look excited**.**

"Maybe we'll see a FalconClan cat!**"** Chipaw purrs**.**

"Or an OwlClan cat!**"** Clashpaw adds**.**

"Or a HawkClan cat!**" **Xavzpaw looks excited**.**

"Hopefully**,** if we do see them**,** they'll be on their own territory**." **Ashfur sounds amused**.**

"What can you smell**,** Chipaw?**"** Rushingfalls asks**.**

"I smell mouse & HawkClan cats**!"** Chipaw meows**.**

"She's right & they're hunting on our territory**."** Ashfur growls in anger**.**

"Chipaw**,** stay close to your brothers& follow me**." **Rushingfalls is furious**. "**What are you doing on EagleClan territory?**"**

"This is HawkClan territory now**," **a brown tabby tom yowls**.**


End file.
